Chief Vanczyk
Chief Vanczyk is a character from the third season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. He is played by an English-Canadian actor Tyrone Benskin. Biography Chief Vanczyk worked in a Garrett Police Station. He was the father of officer Luke Vanczyk. After Robert Peach killed Jeff, Chief Vanczyk arrives with two men, and tells Luke that Robert isn't their problem now and they're going to send him to eval. Luke warns that it could get complicated, and his father tells him that's why they're kicking it down the road. The chief then talks about how Luke came home and found a pet dog dead, and Luke was the sensitive one. He tells Luke to go home and take a couple of days off, and walks away. Next day, Luke finds his father at a local diner listening to a self-help tape. He asks if he ever saw anything like Robert eating Jeff the previous day, and the chief just chuckles and says that things happens. Luke then asks him if he got the intake report on Robert and if he can see it. The chief says that he got it and tells Luke to look at it at the office. He tells Luke that he doesn't have to write it up, and Luke wonders what's going on. The chief talks about a kid who picked on Luke when he was a boy, and Luke thought that the kid stole the paper Luke read. Then Luke attacked the kid, and the chief told Luke that he forgot to renew the subscription. He then asks Luke if he wants some eggs, and orders some for his son even though he doesn't want them before leaving. Same day, Luke explains to Louise Lispector and Nathan that his father is connected to the staircases in the park, and the chief's men set a killer free in Medallion Park. After Louise and Luke killed Robert Peach, Luke takes the bag with his head home and finds his father in the kitchen microwaving supper. Chief sees the bag and asks when Luke started bowling, and Luke pushes it across the counter to him. The Chief looks inside and finds Robert's severed head. He tells Luke that he's an idiot and asks where the rest of Robert is. They take a police car and went to bury Robert's body. In the car, Chief tells his son of a deal he made with the the Peach family for the betterment of Garrett. He just has to look the other way when people from Butcher's Block keep disappearing: "they're the vermin I'd want to get rid of, anyway!" He says that he did it for Luke and his brothers. Luke answers that he will be a better man: "I'm not like you, dad." Luke digs a grave to bury Robert Peach and his father walks over. Chief slices Luke's throat and tosses him in the grave. After seeing Chief Vancyk drive off, Louise goes over to the grave and sees a still alive Luke clutching at his sliced throat. She managed to save his life. Next day, Chief deals with the aftermath of cutting his son's throat. He can see his son as a halutionation. At that momment, Aldous Peach knocks at the door. He wants to know what happened to his brother. The chief says that his son killed Robert but he paid the price, and he did what he had to do: "family for family". When they get there, only one body remains in the grave. Aldous wants to find Luke and tells the children (Goat Cake and Dolphin) to find him. While Luke and Louise are hidding in the basement, Aldous manages to break into the house. Chief managed to shoot Aldous and the children. He walks down the stairs and find out that Luoise saved Luke. He sees the bowling bag with Robert's head and Louise tells him that she took it as evidence. Chief decide to help Louise saw the heads off the three Peaches, as it's only way to kill them. Once they finished, Luke asks what they will do now, on what chief responds that they're getting out. Luke wonders about the people that live in Butcher's Block. He says that they have to take care of those they love. Luke takes his gun and shoots him. References *Part of text is from tvmaze.com Category:Chief Vanczyk Category:Characters Category:Butcher's Block Category:Deceased